


Belong

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, Dry Humping, M/M, Master/Slave, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu has a sudden urge to let everyone know who Yoochun belongs to.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Junsu sits on a couch. Yoochun immediately sits next to him. He refuses a glass of champagne and observes the crowd. Yoochun speaks to someone and there is laughter. He puts his arm on the back of the couch and almost unconsciously, Yoochun leans into him, hand resting on his knee.

Junsu smirks. More than one man in the room sees the move. More than one man wishes they were Junsu.

"Su?" Yoochun says, tilting his head up.

Junsu smiles down at him and then kisses him, in view of all their gazes, and their leers and their desire. Yoochun squeaks but follows Junsu pressing him to the couch. Their clothes will be wrinkled. Their hair messed up. Junsu doesn't care. He rolls his hips down, and Yoochun moans his name. He tilts his head back, baring his neck. Eyes open and traversing the room, Junsu licks Yoochun's neck, making eye contact with more than one man.

Yoochun lifts his leg from the floor, wrapping it around Junsu.

"Su?" Yoochun says, this time curious and unsure.

Junsu wants to fuck him, right here, in front of everyone. He settles for rocking against him, both of them are hard, but Yoochun will come first; he always comes first.

Junsu leaves light red bites up Yoochun's neck, marking him, showing to anyone else that Yoochun belongs to him.

Lips next to Yoochun's ear, Junsu says, "Should I fuck you right here? Take you and mark you with my come to show them all that you belong to me?"

Yoochun shudders and nods. "I ... I want you, too, please. I belong to you."

"You've been laughing and flirting with them tonight." Junsu knows he's not being fair; they arrived at the party only moments ago.

Yoochun whimpers an apology.

"I want you to stay next to me, never leave my side for the rest of the night. Can you do that?"

Yoochun nods. "Yes, Junsu-shi."

The honorific makes Junsu moan. "You can come right now," Junsu says, "and then anyone that looks at your pants will see you're taken, and then when we get home, you can get on your knees for me and suck me off."

Yoochun moans. "Please, please. May I suck on you now, please?"

Junsu pinches his inner thigh. "No. Now be a good boy and come so we can get back to the party."

Yoochun's eyes shut as Junsu continues to rut against him. He looks around the room, smirking as every gaze is trained on them and more than one man is rubbing their crotch. Junsu smirks with pride. The most sought after submissive was his, and he would kill for him. Hurt someone for even looking at Yoochun the wrong way.

Yoochun's hands grip his shoulders and his hips rise off the couch to meet Junsu's thrusts. He bites his lip.

"No," Junsu says forcefully. "Moan, let them hear you. Let them hear what I do to you."

Yoochun keens, eyes shut so tight liquid drips from them. The tension in the room escalates as Yoochun cries out, moans Junsu's name, whimpers.

"Su, Su, Junsu, I'm ... I'm coming, Su."

"Come, baby. I want you to come." Junsu slows his thrusts and Yoochun whines as his body shudders. He cries out and jerks. Junsu pulls his hips away at the last moment, because he doesn't want a come spot on his pants.

Yoochun's back arches off the couch as he finally orgasms. His cry of Junsu's name echoes through the silence of the room. His body sags and he's smiling. Junsu leans down and kisses him as he reigns in his breathing.

With a deep breath, Junsu sits back in original position, pulling Yoochun with him. They readjust and Yoochun doesn't move from his side, smile wide as he relaxes against Junsu, an arm thrown over his legs.

Junsu lowers his head long enough to take a deep breath to calm the need to possess his Yoochun right then. He wills his erection away. He looks up, smiles and then says, "Sorry. Yunho. You were telling me about the merger."

Junsu has the satisfaction of seeing Yunho stunned. His eyes fall on Yoochun. Junsu clears his throat, and then the other man blinks and they talk business.


End file.
